


The Twins

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: Kallus and Zeb have twins!
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Twins

Kallus was radiant as he watched his husband, Zeb, give birth to their new daughter. Kallus had given birth moments prior and was so glad to be able to see the other twin emerge from Zeb’s womb. 

“She’s here!” Zeb said in Australian, wiping the blood from their new baby girl. “What are we going to name her, my love?” 

Kallus pondered. The other twin baby, Gabazeb, cried in the corner. He listened to her cries- they sounded like a beautiful melody. One that Kallus would be glad to hear all his life. It reminded him of his genocidal days, when people would cry as he brought his wrath upon them. Fond memories… 

“Florrelios,” Kallus said. “She will be named Florrelios.” Zeb grinned widely, his teeth showing. Kallus privately thought that Zeb desperately needed to visit a dentist.

“Beautiful,” Zeb said. He then began to cry, so happy for him and his new family. And to top it off, Gabazeb was purple and Florrelios was a ginger! They were like the spitting images of him and Kallus. So perfect.

Three years later, and Zeb was worried. Florrelios had begun talking at aged two, her English accent prominent as she said “karabast!” It made Zeb happy, so happy. But Gabazeb, on the other hand… she had spoken no words. Not one. 

“Please,” Kallus cried in British. “Please say something!” Gabazeb merely spit on him in response. Zeb laughed, licking the spit up. It tasted of Australia, his home. 

Four years later, and Kallus was crying every day for his daughter. The twins were seven. Florrelios was flourishing; she had learnt how to massacre people from her daddy Kallus and was even talking in British! She knew English, Scottish, Welsh, and Northern Irish! Florrelios could kill someone in the blink of an eye, a fact that made Kallus infinitely proud. But Gabazeb? 

She merely spit whenever they tried to talk to her. 

“Please talk, sister!” Florrelios always cried, her accent thick. Gabazeb would then spit, and Zeb would lick it up. Nowadays, the spit tasted of Australian BBQ, his favorite cuisine. 

Florrelios was bullied at school for being related to Gabazeb. They had a nickname for the twins: The Trolls. 

The twins did not care, however. They kept their heads held high. So what if Gabazeb never spoke? At least she could spit. And so what if people called them ugly trolls and laughed at Florrelios’ English accent and Gabazeb’s purple skin? The twins had no time for racists. 

“You disgust me!” A student at school yelled when Gabazeb and Florrelios were ten years old. Gabazeb still refused to speak, so it was always up to Florrelios to respond. 

“Gonna cry?” Florrelios asked, “gonna cancel me on twitter???” The twins then laughed and scurried away. They remained unbothered. 

One night, in their shared bed (as Kallus and Zeb were quite poor and could not afford three beds), Florrelios posed the question. “Gabazeb,” she asked, her voice a low whisper. “Why do you never speak, not even to me? You just spit on all of us. It makes us sad, you know.” 

Gabazeb sighed. She gestured for a pen and paper, which Florrelios gladly gave her twin. _I am ashamed_ , Gabazeb wrote in cursive. Florrelios squinted. 

“Ashamed? Of what, dear twin?” Gabazeb picked up the pen and wrote some more. _Of my accent. It will be Australian, I know it. I…_ She hesitated in her writing. 

“You…?” Florrelios asked. She was afraid of what Gabazeb would say next, but she had to know. 

_I hate Australia._ Gabazeb wrote. Finally, the truth was out. 

Florrelios was stunned. What would Papa Zeb say if he found out? “You mustn't ever say that aloud!” Florrelios snapped. “In fact, I’d rather you never speak again than hate on Australia. Father would be heartbroken.” 

Gabazeb nodded, but then thought better of it. “No,” she said, her first ever words. 

“Yo-your voice!” Florrelios squealed. “It’s Australian!” 

“I will never stop hating Australia,” Gabazeb confessed. Her Australian accent was thick. “I do not care what Papa Zeb says. In fact, I hardly think about him. He spends all of his time with Daddy Kallus, anyway.” 

Florrelios had a realization. Gabazeb would never stop, not ever. Her hatred for Australia would last until she entered a retirement home.

And, really, who cares?


End file.
